


Wet Daydream

by SaltySapphic



Series: Brotherly Lust [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Hajime wakes up in the middle of a really nice dream and has to deal with the consequences
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Brotherly Lust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Wet Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I know that twincest KamuHina is kinda niche but uhh I have a few ideas and wips for them

Hajime licks his lips as he looks up at his twin bouncing on his cock, their moans filling his ears when he digs his fingers into their hips and bucks up into them.

"C'mon Izuru, that's it," he pants, bracing his feet on the bed to meet Izuru's hips as they fall down on his cock.

Izuru braces their hands on Hajime's shoulders, head hanging as shudders run through their body.

"Cum for me, baby," Hajime says.

Izuru shudders and nods, adjusting so that Hajime's cock hits their sweet spot with every thrust.

They toss their head back and scream.

And Hajime wakes up.

He's laying in bed, his cock achingly hard, but still inside his boxers and pants.

He'd been taking a nap, in the middle of the day, with Izuru working on homework mere feet away.

If he gets up, Izuru will absolutely see his hard cock, so he has to deal with it before they realize he's awake.

He attempts to will it away, but every time he closes his eyes and tries to think of something gross, all he sees is Izuru's face twisted in pleasure, making his cock throb even more.

And so, he slides his hand into his boxers and grabs his cock, wet with his precum.

He bites back a loud groan as he starts stroking, letting his dream replay over and over inside his mind. 

Then he starts adding to it; imagining Izuru having sucked him off beforehand, or them cumming on his cock.

He was already pretty worked up, so it doesn't take long for him to dirty his hand and boxers.

But now he doesn't know what to do.

If he rolls over to grab some tissues, Izuru will notice him, and if he gets up to clean up in the bathroom, Izuru will see the wet spot on his pants.

If he changes his clothes, Izuru will be suspicious.

So Hajime is stuck until Izuru leaves the room, which could be a long time.

"If you need to clean up, I won't look," Izuru says blandly, startling Hajime.

"H-huh?" 

But Izuru doesn't say anything else.

Hesitantly, Hajime gets out of bed, and sure enough, Izuru's eyes stay glued to their work. So he quickly wipes his hand on his pants and rushes to the dresser for clean pants and boxers, then rushes just as quickly to their shared bathroom.

He closes and locks the door behind him, taking a deep breath.

He quickly cleans up and changes, balling up his dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper before exiting the bathroom.

"You should throw those in the wash," Izuru says, "they'll be hard to clean when dry. You should know this, nii-san."

"Is this your way of tricking me into doing the laundry?" Hajime accuses.

Izuru looks up at him and blinks once, twice. "Yes." They look back down at their work.

Hajime grumbles but does as his twin asked.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
